Open your eyes
by Coreys Kitten
Summary: When Randy does the unthinkable, Amber finds comfort with someone she didn't expect.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything. I own Amber, everything you ecognise belongs to WWE.

* * *

**_Open your Eyes_**

Amber ran through the backstage area, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She couldn't believe what she just whitnessed.

She had just come back from her match against Kaitlyn and wanted to ask her boyfriend of 2 years if he was ready to leave since he didn't have a match that night.

She knocked on the door of his lockerroom. When she didn't get an answer, she let herself in, but Randy was nowhere to be seen though there was music playing from a stereo. She had thought that maybe he was with John. About to leave, she turned off the stereo only to hear the shower running.

Why did he have to shower? He had only cut a promo tonight. She opened the bathroom door to inform him that she was ready to go when she felt her blood run cold.

There in the shower was her boyfriend with her best friend AJ wrapped around his body.

"I can't believe you." She screamed, tears starting to fall.

"Amber" both Randy and AJ gasp in shock and horror.

"How could you? I thought you loved me! God, how could I've been so stupid to believe, that you were actually able to feel anything at all? I hate you!"

"Amber, please…" Randy pleaded, wrapping himself in a towel and reaching for her.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" she screeched, letting the tears fall freely now.

"Let us explain, Amber" AJ made her presence known, still completely naked.

"Shut up, you little psycho whore. Some best friend you are."

Amber turned around nd left hastily to her best friend and now ex-boyfriend screaming her name down the hall.

Ironically, the first person she had to run into was none other than Randys best friend John Cena.

"Hey Am, what happened?" he asked. Seeing her this distressed was like a stab to his heart. Despite her being with Randy, he had been in love with her from the moment he had first seen her. Back then he had wanted to ask her out but Randy hat beat him to it. Seeing her happy was all that mattered to him in that moment so he accepted the fact, that it was his best friend she would return to at the end of the day. For a long time John had been content with just being close to her. But for a few weeks now he had felt an unsatiable desire to have her to himself, never acting on it though. Randy was his best friend and he wouldn't do that to him. Randy loved Amber more than any girl before. Only a fool could not see that. John, however was sure, that Randy could not make her as happy as he could.

"Randy….AJ…. shower" was all he could understand between her sobs.

He felt his blood boil. How could he do this to such a wonderful young woman? He had always known, that Randy didn't deserve her, but he thought that his friend would at least keep it in his pants. Right now, John wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. Instead he took Amber in his arms and led her to his lockerroom. Sitting down on the small couch, he pulled her into his lap and held her close, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings until she calmed down.

"How could he John? What did I do wrong?" she asked him, sounding desperate.

"This is not your fault sweetheart. Randy has always had a problem with being faithful." He tried to soothe her.

"Did you know?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"No I didn't. Right now I'm so mad at him, I just want to punch him. Best friend or not." He replied. By now he had problems containing his anger.

"Why do I always get the cheaters? Do they find me or do I choose them? First Phil, who goes running back to Amy while he's still with me and now Randy cheating on me with my best friend…. I start to lose hope, that I'll ever find someone that really loves me…" she began sobbing again.

John tilted her chin up so she had to look at him.

He felt his heart breaking for her.

"Maybe you just haven't looked in the right direction yet, hun."

He internally pleaded with her to understand what he wanted to tell her. She looked at him a confused expression on her face. Looking into his beautiful eyes she saw so many emotions crossing them. And finally it dawned on her and realisation reflected on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Open your eyes. Your beautiful eyes and look at me Amber." John pleaded and Amber did as he asked.

"I know, this is probably the worst timing ever, but Amber, I love you with all my heart. I have from the first day we met and still do. Maybe even more than in the beginning. You light up my little world and your laugh makes my heart melt. I know that right now you're not ready for anything. Just know, that I will be there, when you are ready. And this time I won't give up my chances for my best friend." John felt relieved being able to get this burden of his shoulders after two seemingly endless years.

Touched by his words, Amber reached out and cupped Johns cheek. She closed the gap between them and lightly pressed her lips to his. John felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Though it was only a short, sweet kiss it held a greater promise.

"Thank you, John, for everything. You are right. Right now is not the time. I need some time to myself to work this mess out. But when I have cleared my head and my heart, you'll be the first to know."

She wiped away her tears, kissed him one more time just as sweetly as before and got up to leave. Standing in the doorway she turned around one last time to send him a small but honest smile before she left.

John was as happy as he could be in this moment. Sure he was still mad at Randy for hurting Amber, but without his stupidity he would never have gotten a chance with his girl. And he would make her his. Soon.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. R&R please :)_


End file.
